


Win-Win

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:ragnarok_hound, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ventured, nothing gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ragnarok_hound).



House burst in to Wilson's office; Wilson barely looked up. When an 'everyday occurrence' took place 'everyhourly', knocking seemed like more of an oddity than the door's abrupt slam.

The look on House's face was something new, though. Wilson tried to read whatever House was spectacularly failing to hide behind vicious stubbornness. Fear? A perverse sort of determination? Numbering House's expressions was like finding two identical snowflakes.

"Get up," House snapped.

Wilson looked around, as if House might be barking orders at someone else, but finally he climbed to his feet. House immediately lurched forward, dropping his cane for the two hop-steps he needed to get into Wilson's personal space. He grabbed for Wilson's lapels, and hauled him into a kiss.

_Mmph!_ and _Glargh!_ both tried to escape Wilson's throat at once, and tangled together halfway out. House's tongue was suddenly getting familiar with his tonsils, and unless House was trying a bad pickpocketing move, that was his hand groping Wilson's ass. "Gah!" Wilson finally got out, when House released him.

"I win," House said, and turned to the doorway.

Thirteen held up a crisp hundred for House to snatch. "Oh, no," she said, laughter barely repressed. "I definitely win."


End file.
